


No❤️

by Mushr00mparty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cursed, Dirk is fucking dead, Dirks head, Gore, M/M, Maggots, Necrophilia, Very OOC, crackfic, dont read this, this is based off of another cursed fic i read but i forgot what it was called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushr00mparty/pseuds/Mushr00mparty
Summary: Karkat acts like a dogDirk is deadHal is horny and wants revenge
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No❤️

**Author's Note:**

> OKOK THIS IS BASED ON A DIFFERENT FIC THAT I CANT FIND RN BUT THIS IS CURSED AND DISGUSTING DONT READ IT

The tinny voice on the other line was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Hal, I found one."  
"Good boy." He pet the side of his phone lovingly and looked at the trees in the distance. "Is he dead?"  
There was silence on the line for a moment before Karkat reported back. "Yes."  
Ah, that was a disappointment. Well, he would just have to work with what he had. "Who is it?"  
"Dirk."  
He bounced on his heels, hardly unable to contain his glee. "Excellent, excellent!" He cradled the phone closer to his ear and lowered his voice. "Tell me, what state is his body in?"  
"Broken," Karkat said, lowering his tone to match Hal's. "Bloody and missing his head." He heard the man inhale sharply. "you can see the bone in his neck."  
Hal let out a satisfied groan and leaned against his car, his eyes closing as he imagined what Dirk must look like. "You're filming it, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah, what a wonderful, perfect boy." His hand went to the front of his pants and he squeezed his swelling erection teasingly. "What would you say the cause of death is?"  
"Hard to say." He could hear Karkat's breath heavy over the receiver. "It looks like he got stuck in the sendificator. I wonder where his head is?."  
"Decapitated again?" Hal moaned, squeezing his cock again. "The wound is fresh too." He bit his lip and looked out over the short, dry grass that dotted the plain. It was an isolated spot, and he was at least a mile away from their house, but the authorities would surely be swarming the area soon. It was too risky to stay much longer.  
"Karkat, bring him here."  
He flipped his phone shut before an answer could come and paced around the car. The trunk opened with a small clunk and he moved the tire iron and his suitcase to the side to make room, silently celebrating his good fortune. He had been carefully following the carnage that the trolls were leaving across the country, always three steps behind. Judging by the speed of the group's travel, he figured that Brobot would be calling him and Karkat soon, so it was useful to be close. And, of course, it was fun seeing those snobby fellows meeting terrible fates.  
He rubbed his hands together and grinned as the ground a dozen or so meters away bubbled and cracked in a straight path.  
The others, he hadn't bothered to nab. But this was Dirk, lovely, handsome Dirk. The same man who had abandoned him and Karkat when he decided to leave the group, the one who had so vehemently denied medical help from Hal when he was hurt, seeming in a mixture of punishment to himself, and an inherent distrust of the robot.  
Karkat's head appeared from the ground, his wild eyes looking around before quickly locking onto Hal. With excited wheezes, the man hurriedly hefted the corpse and detached head above the ground and scrambled out of the dirt himself.  
Ah, it was better than Hal could have imagined. He crouched over Dirks monotone face, covered in dry dirt that clung to the still drying blood. Orange eyes stared past him, flecks of dirt clouding their vision.  
"You're so much better than me, huh, Dirk!" He exclaimed, grabbing the corpse's cold cheeks and pushing them together to make his mouth pucker. "Is that why you're rotting and I'm still here?"  
He laughed and pushed the face into the ground, grinding it merrily into the dry grass. Karkat crawled closer and snickered along with him, camera pointed down at the body.  
Distant sirens drew them out of their revelry. Hal stood and wiped his hands on his pants.  
"We have to go. Put him in the trunk."

He got in the car and started it up as Karkat dragged Dirk to the back.  
It was a shame he hadn't gotten his hands on Dirk while he was alive, but he was more than happy to make due.

They managed to find a small boat shack not too far out of the way. Hal was the first to go in and immediately knew that it was perfect-- a large table took up most of the room, dried fish blood staining the worn wood. The perfect workplace. He motioned for Karkat out in the car and the headlights died out.  
Hal had lit a lantern and was already pulling his tools from his suitcase when Karkat appeared from the wooden floorboards, Dirk's stiffening corpse draped over his back.  
"Oh, you're so perfect, little Karkat!" Hal cooed, placing his bone saw on the table. He came around and gave Karkat a scratch under the chin, eliciting a happy gurgle from the man. "I'm really going to have to spoil you for this."  
Karkat's eyes lidded happily and he gave a toothy, content grin.  
"Take his clothes off and put him on up there." Hal gestured to the table before walking around it.  
As Karkat struggled with the tattered clothes and lugged the body onto the surface, Hal rolled his sleeves up and regarded the tools lined up before him. His hand slowly roamed over them, his fingers wiggling, before deciding on the scalpel.  
Karkat flipped Dirk onto his back before squatting down like an obedient dog, his eyes shining and awaiting more praise.  
"Do you have the camera ready, Karkat?"  
Karkat scrambled for a moment before flipping the viewfinder out and turning it on.  
"Good, good." Hal twirled the scalpel between his fingers absently as he looked over Dirk once more. His body really was broken-- one of his arms was full of scrapes , and his legs were both covered in a few nasty scars. Like icing on a cake. Judging by the dirt and grime that coated it, it seemed that Karkat had tried to put dirks head back onto his body. His hair, always so perfect and pristine, was now disheveled and tangled with debris. He noticed some of the dark strands were matted with dried blood.  
"Karkat, bring it over here."  
Karkat scurried across the floor and leveled the camera with Dirk's head. Hal set the scalpel down and lifted the clump of hair to reveal an uneven patch of skull, the bloody fluid smeared and dried over the stark bone.  
"It seems his head was damaged as well, part of his skull has a few cracks in it." He gently moved Dirks head, his fingers feeling the man's cranium and carding through his hair. "Seems to be the only head injury he suffered."  
He moved his hands to the eyes, opening them wider to observe the sclera.  
"No broken veins in the eyes. That's a shame." He blew into the left eye, trying to dislodge some of the dirt that clung to its stickiness. "I find the little bursts of color to be quite pretty."  
"H-Hal..."  
He turned his head briefly to see what Karkat wanted, but his partner's stare led him back to Dirk, or more specifically, his mouth.  
"Oh." He grabbed the corpse's chin and pulled it down, forcing his mouth open. "Ohhhh!" His toes curled in his shoes and he hooked Karkat's head into a happy hug. "The flies got to him, Karkat!"  
Maggots spilled out of the mans mouth and neck, squirming and plump. Hal released Karkat and peered into the mouth. He scraped a wriggling clump of larvae away to see that the tip of the tongue was partially missing. He must have bitten it off, either from pain or from all the jostling.  
"This just keeps getting better and better." He hummed happily and picked his scalpel up once again. "But I think it's time for you to get your reward, don't you?"  
Karkat's head swung up and down furiously, as if on a loose hinge.  
"Get on the table, my pet."  
Moving like a cat, Karkat hopped onto the table and crouched down, his mouth open and spread in an eager grin.  
"That's good, stay like that."  
With skilled steadiness and no fanfare, Hal made a long incision from the sternum to the pelvis, making sure to press in against the hardened muscle to split it. Another incision across the man's stomach and the use of a few steel retractors had Dirk gloriously bared before him, red organs slick and so, so beautiful.  
"Ahhn," He couldn't help but grind his cock against the side of the table as he reached under the ribs and fondled the slippery lungs, giving them a gentle squeeze that made a comical squirt of blood out of Dirks neck. He felt around and found a place where a few bones were damaged during the split. He wiggled past the broken bone and fingered the hole. He felt a small sting under his nail and pulled back, examining the bone splinter.  
"He definitely didn't have an easy death." He plucked the shard out and flicked it to the side. "Anyways, about that reward..."  
Karkat had been hunched over Dirk's body, the camera hovering over the throat to capture Hal's groping, but he quickly snapped up when he was addressed.  
"I want you to fuck him." Hal let the scalpel clatter onto the table as he reached forward to grab a battered leg and lift it. "And don't hold back, my pet. Really let the bastard have it."  
"Ohhhhahh..." Karkat clicked his teeth excitedly, his wide eyes zooming over the corpse. He rested his weight on his knees and dipped a hand into the hidden opening at the groin of his suit. Being as erect as he was, his cock was hard to fit through the flap but the task was made easier when Hal took the camera from him. He pointed it at Karkat as the man freed himself, the head of his erection already red and slick with precum.  
He had seen Karkat fuck before, always at his command, always on a tearful and writhing patient. It was a truly beastial thing to behold, all a desperate scramble for his own pleasure with no regard to the victim. Though Dirk couldn't fight back, Karkat still put his all into it, slipping his hands into the organs and slathering his dick with blood before clumsily penetrating the corpse. Hal zoomed the camera in as the intestines jostled and squelched with his manic intrusion, the in and out of his thrusting making it seem like they were pulsing and alive.  
"How does it feel, my dear Karkat?"  
"Ahh, ahhn, cold, nngh--"  
"Fuck him harder."  
The room filled with the dull sound of skin against skin, fast and dark like the flapping of a bat's wings. Karkat's mouth gaped open in a grimace of pleasured effort, drool dangling from his chin and swinging before catching on his suit. Hal filmed it for a few moments before stepping around to capture the man's cock pumping into the corpse, but his thrusts were so shallow and fast that the camera could only pick up a blurred and bloodied peek of the base before it plunged back in, again and again.  
With an idea in mind, Hal grabbed a slippery rope of intestine and pulled it out, letting it lay wetly at the corpse's side. He kept pulling until they slopped over the side of the table onto the floor.  
Ah, now that was a sight to behold. Through the greyish translucence of the lower intestine, he could see the dark mass of Karkat's bulge moving in and out. Keeping the camera as steady as possible, he reached down and grabbed the intestine, delighted at the whine Karkat let out when his cock slipped into the tightened space.  
"Keep going," Hal groaned, jacking off Karkat through the organ.  
"Nnngh- ahh," Karkat's head fell forward onto his chest as his hips stuttered and picked up again, this time keeping him planted deep in Dirk's ass to get more of the hand's pressure, "Ha..Hal...!"  
When Karkat's whine began to grow in pitch and frequency, Hal removed his hand and shook it, the excess blood flinging to the floor.  
"Edge of the table." He commanded breathlessly as he thumbed messily over his tools. He found the locking forceps and clicked them open and closed a few times, his blood thrumming and his cock aching painfully against his thigh. Karkat pulled out with a wet squelch and hung his legs over the table, his erection bobbing and jerking roughly.  
"You were close, weren't you boy?" Hal cradled his cheek lovingly. "You can hold on for just a little longer, can't you?"  
The whine Karkat let out sounded like, no I can't, but he nodded his head, his eyes glazed over and his breath shallow.  
"Good boy, good boy..." Hal handed Karkat the camera before gripping the dick gently between two fingers. He placed the tapered jaw of the forceps lightly against his swollen urethra. Karkat's whines turned into worried groans as the small prongs dug into the sensitive skin and slowly, carefully spread it.  
"Hurts, it hurts," Karkat garbled, his hands flying to his mouth as the hole was opened. It was refreshing to hear some woe, considering their current toy was unable to make any noise.  
He spread him a little farther, eliciting a hiccuped cry from Karkat. Pleased with the width, Hal locked the forceps into place and grabbed his tweezers.  
"Stay still, and I'll let you cum soon."  
Karkat's tongue licked along his mouth as he groaned, his eyes darting to and fro.  
The maggots that had fallen had begun to crawl along the pulled skin of Dirk's chest. He hovered the thin metal prongs over them before selecting a particularly lively and plump fellow that was wiggling over Dirk's areola. Careful not to crush it, he brought it to Karkat's cock, which had started to wilt. It was a good thing, because it made the insertion so much easier. He let the creature's head wiggle into the small hole, please at how it quickly burrowed into the waiting darkness. Karkat's muscles tightened and jumped as it quickly disappeared into his cock.  
"Aaa! Ahh, It--" Karkat's hands shook but he kept dutifully filming, "Hurts, it hurts..."  
"Can you feel it moving inside you?" Hal pinched another maggot out of Dirk's neck.  
"Yes! Yesss, Hal, it's wiggling, hnnnn!"  
As each one was inserted, Karkat's cries grew louder and Hal's grin grew wider.  
The last one seemed to have trouble fitting in, it's rear hanging out of the cock slit like a pulsing bead of cum.  
"How many was that?" Hal asked, setting the tweezers to the side.  
"S-eight ..."  
"Ah, an unlucky number." He grabbed the forceps and unlatched them, letting them snip closed. The maggot that had been partially stuck popped at the sudden pressure, it's milky insides spilling and rolling down Karkat's cock head. "But for us, who deal in other's unluckiness, it seems quite fitting, no?"  
Unsure of how to respond, Karkat only rubbed his thighs together uncomfortably as Hal took the camera from him and stepped back.  
"Now, very carefully, I want you to bring Dirks head to me." There was an old chair in the corner, clearly cobbled together by one of the fishermen that frequented the shack. It creaked as Hal took a seat, his thighs wide. "Careful not to hurt your new friends."  
Karkat was clearly uncomfortable as he walked, his half-erect cock bobbing and swaying as he pulled Dirk from the table and carried im over to the corner, blood trailing behind like a wet, untethered leash.  
"Prop him up in front of me." Hal unzipped his pants and pulled his arousal free, giving a groan at finally having some contact. "That mouth was so clever in life, let's see just how clever it is in death."  
Finally understanding what Hal intended, Karkat quickly positioned the head on a stool, the head resting against Hal's thigh. As the neck tilted forward, a few maggots fell and flecked his pants, but most were too clumsy to find purchase and rolled to the floor.  
"Make him suck me." Hal rolled his hips forward, smearing his cock over Dirk's cheek. "I've always had a fondness for his mouth, Seems only right to take advantage of the situation."  
Karkat crawled behind Dirk and grabbed the man's head, his fingers hooking into the cheeks and forcing the mouth nice and open.  
"Perfect." Hal steadied his cock towards the opening and Karkat obediently lowered the head onto it. The mouth was still moist, but the real treat was the wriggling maggots that seemed to go in a frenzy at the new and sudden intrusion. His own head threatened to fall back against the chair but he kept himself steady so the camera caught everything.  
"Oh, that's terribly good." He thrust upwards, relishing the scrape of the corpse's teeth against him. "His lips is so charming, don't you agree?"  
Karkat seemed disinterested with answering, too focused on moving the head back and forth in a steady rhythm.  
Hal used his free hand to tangle lightly into Dirk's hair. "Deeper." He groaned, feeling maggots tumble past his cock and land in his pubes. It tickled, feeling them writhe against his balls.  
Karkat did as he was told, forcing the head forward until the cold press of dead lips were against Hal's skin. He could feel the swell of his cock in the back of the corpse's throat, the maggots unfortunate to be so deep popping and smearing in the tight space.  
"Yesssss--" He hissed the word out past gritted teeth as he steadied the camera and watched his cock disappear into Dirk's mouth. The eyes were staring blindly at his chest. He untangled his free hand and pressed into one, forcing it up, then the other one. "That's right, you stupid slut, look at me when I fuck you." It was a pity he couldn't see them well with tears or stare at him with hate and disgust, but the vacant stare of the dead directed at him was tantalizing in it's own right.  
"Harder." Hal humped messily upwards. "Make me cum, Karkat."  
Karkat began to slam the head down, and Hal could hear the small sound of bone grinding against bone. It seemed that Dirk had broken his neck at some point during his death. The morbid sound, coupled with the snotty maggot guts that oozed down his length and soaked into his pants, brought him to a quick and satisfying climax.  
He moaned it out, his legs trembling and cock pumping his cum down as it started dripping out of the neck  
"Nngh," He could taste his lipstick in his mouth as he bit his bottom lip roughly and jerked his hips a few more times before shoving the head away, it's purpose done.  
He sat boneless in the chair as he caught his breath and slowly regained feeling in his extremities. He would have stayed like that a bit longer if it weren't for Karkat's whimper.  
He raised his head and looked at Karkat through lidded eyes. "I haven't forgotten about you, pet. Come here." He patted his leg.  
Karkat scrambled into his lap, his cock rutting impatiently against his stomach. Hal gripped it between two fingers and began jacking him off.  
"How many were there? eight ? Well, I suppose it was seven and a half..."  
He passed the camera to Karkat and continued to move his hand as he scraped his nail against the deflated half maggot that still dangled from his slit. He dislodged it, and almost immediately another one was pushed forward.  
Karkat gargled out desperate whines as it slowly emerged. He gripped onto Hal's shoulder when it finally popped out, it's dead body sliding down the head in a mess of guts and precum.  
"Five left..."  
He sped his hand up and Karkat began grunting, a high and nasally sound that reminded Hal of a mating dog.  
He hit his orgasm before he ejaculated, the maggots clogging up his urethra and making it slightly delayed. Hal milked his cock and pointed it towards the man's thigh.  
Karkat was already moaning, but it raised into a wavering cry as semen finally spurted across his leg.  
"Four, three..." he could see two of them immediately, and waited patiently for Karkat to shiver and let out one last glob of cum. Hal released his cock and began carefully sifting through the ejaculate.  
"Two..."  
He gently smeared the cum and would have missed the last one if it weren't still wiggling-- weak, but still alive.  
"Ha! One! And he's still alive!" He picked it up and watched it move around between his fingers dazedly. "Amazing...A real fighter."  
Karkat grumbled out a satisfied noise and clung to Hal sleepily. Hal knew that he loved to cuddle, but only ever allowed it in small doses. He didn't want to spoil the man too much.  
He watched the maggot for a while, letting Karkat take his true reward, before squishing it unceremoniously between his fingers and wiping it on his pants.  
"We have to go if we plan to catch up with the group."  
Karkat reluctantly released his neck and climbed out of his lap. Hal stood and breathed in deeply, shutting the camera off. He passed it to Karkat.  
"Ahh, I needed that." He kicked Dirk body as he passed it on the way to the door. "I wonder who we'll get to see next."


End file.
